schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
The Prelude
The Prelude is the second Chapter in School Fare series(both manga and games' series/sequels). The whole chapter is indefinitely compulsory and unavoidable. It falls on the second week of Greenfire. Main Scenarios Marryl attended Azure Academy for the second week. On that day, she met with Hamiwa and Hato, two students that hails from the region of Kyokuto. On that day, she, along with the two were assigned to go to Aied Forest to study the current environment. There, they'll meet Cassie Loreen Lax, a senior that serves as their instructor. Marryl was assigned to go along with the two, together as a party. The trio went to Aied Forest. Upon arriving, they meet Cassie, whom were waiting for them at the outskirt of Azure City. Cassie teach about the environment, its climate, geography and even gave them a map for the area. She also told them that "Certain areas and regions have not yet officially explored yet, so be sure to record them using you Bi-Comnicator". As they traverse through the forest, they encountered a blocked path overwhelmed with thorns. "Why is this part of the forest covered with thorns anyway? Looks kinda fishy..." says Hato. Cassie : "Good eye Mr. Terukiwa. It is quite abnormal for a path to be ovewhelmeds by these thorns... They are, rather peculiar. Do you know that these are a type of Nightshade plant?". Cassie explained about the plant, it suppose to only grow during Fall season only, but it's Spring. Cassie starts to wonder how it was possible. "Maybe there are some change in climate? The earth here may also change to a more Fall-like condition. But that is just 'odd'..." They traverse through the forest until they have to its heart. The parts are clearer with less canopy trees, thus sunrays are rich. Suddenly, a girl came rushing to them yelling for help. She was chased by a large Serventine, a Rogue Viper! The party saved her and defeated the monster, with the help of Cassie. The girl's name is Grace Edner, a tourist that recently visited Dang'Lin region until she was chased by the Rogue Viper. She said that the monster chased her immediately after she left a Dang'Lin village, named "Shun Fey". The party went to Shun Fey, during their walk, they encountered a group of bandits. Apparently, they look like they're from Dang'Lin region. They fought them off, and also earned some loot and some stolen items. Cassie explained to them about Side-Quests. One of them requires them to get some Lost Item and find their owner. They may or may not earn some rewards, but they'll always earn QP(Quest Points). Quest Points are required to perform Exclusive Quests. They arrived at Shun Fey a few minute later, no one is to be seen, the village seems to have been deserted. They inspected each houses, but still no sign of people. After a few minutes, they feel the ground trembling. They saw a stampede of animals from the river not far from the village, they decided to investigate. They saw a Ouroboros terrorizing the river while constricting some villagers. The party battles it, but it is still too tough even though it has its 'tail full'. The Ouroboros flails about, destroying everything within 300 feet. Cassie cast Subsidence, which causes the monster to be disoriented. The party then attack it with everything they got. Relentless attacking was of no effect, as the Ouroboros seems to be invulnerable to attacks even when it is clearly in Critical. Category:Rising Spring Chapters